My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Transcript
This is the transcript of My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). Transcript (On the beautiful day, the book opens says "Once Upon A Time") Princess Celestia: "Once upon a time, there was a town called, "Ponyville", the land of ponies. Me and my sister, Princess Luna are celebrating the sun festival. At night, Princess Luna told me there was a mysterious creature in Equestria, could be, a "Night Fury". It can steal food, shows itself and misses. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. It can attack enemies and saves Equestria. Al thought, it flies away. Me and Princess Luna are telling the ponies that the Night Fury is in Dragon Island. We put the Night Fury in strike class for the book of dragons. That's how the story begins." DreamWorks Animation Presents A Hasbro Films Production Abigail Howard Tara Strong Andrea Libman Ashleigh Ball Katy Perry Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Greg Cipes Will Ferrell Shakira Chantal Strand and Nicole Oliver My Little Pony: The Movie ♪My Little Pony, My Little Pony It's the wonderful place to be! My Little Pony, My Little Pony It always for you and me! My Little Pony, My Little Pony We can laugh and play! My Little Pony, My Little Pony It was a beautiful day!♪ (ponies laughing and cheering) ♪My Little Pony, My Little Pony It has such a good time today! My Little Pony, My Little Pony We always are on the way! My Little Pony, My Little Pony Having great day in the sun! My Little Pony, My Little Pony We can have lots of fun! Yeah, we can have lots of fun!♪ Mayor Mare: "Welcome to Ponyville, Everypony! This is where the ponies live! Twilight Sparkle: "Wow." Rainbow Dash: "Awesome." Applejack: "I've never seen anything I liked it." Rarity: "Ooh, lovely!" Fluttershy: "Oh, my. Would you look at that." Pinkie Pie: "Hey look! Party stuff! And cupcakes! Ooh! And there's some balloons!" Spike: "Twilight, what is this?" Twilight Sparkle: "It's called "Ponyville", Spike." Spike: "Wha?" Applejack: "Don't worry sugarcube, I hope there's unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies. Spike: "Really?" Rarity: "Why, yes, Spike. Ponyville is where ponies have come to life." Fluttershy: "So, this is what Ponyville lives." Rainbow Dash: "Well, it is!" (fanfare) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadence! Thank goodness, you're back!" Princess Celestia: "It's good to see you, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna: "We have a celebration coming up." Twilight Sparkle: "Really?" Princess Cadence: "Yes. The celebration is on." Twilight Sparkle: "Hey, girls! Did you see that?" Pinkie Pie: "What is it? Do you know that means?" Twilight Sparkle: "That means, the celebration is coming up!" (ponies cheering) (At night) (music playing) Pinkie Pie: "Hey, Twilight! Check out my moves! Yeah! Woohoo! Alright! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Whoo!" Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you're very good at this! (laughing) (The ponies are walking out after the celebration is over) Applejack: "Woo-whee! That was the best celebration ever." Rarity: "I know, Applejack." Fluttershy: "Hey, girls! Over here!" Mane 6: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle: "Whoa. Something's glowing." (Mane 6 run into the mountain) Rainbow Dash: "Whoa!" Twilight Sparkle: "What is it?" Rainbow Dash: "There's six gems inside the mountain!" Twilight Sparkle: "Wow." Fluttershy: "I wonder what is is?" Applejack: "Fluttershy! Don't!" (Fluttershy touches the mountain causing to crack it open) Mane 6: (gasps) Applejack: Whoa!" Rarity: "Aah!" (The cracking stops, the gems are freed) Mane 6: "Whoa." (The Mane 6 saw the gems, who are freed from inside the mountain) Rainbow Dash: "Whoa! Look at all of these colorful gems! It's so awesome!" Rarity: "Indeed! The gems are shiny." Twilight Sparkle: "Let's go check it out." (Twilight uses a magic to move the gems with her horn and gave herself and her friends) Guard: "Girls! Thank goodness you're alright. You fellas found these gems. You must come with us." (At daytime in Canterlot Castle) Twilight Sparkle: "Princess Celestia! What happened?" Princess Celestia: "Those mutants have been caught by evil." Twilight Sparkle: "Evil? What's evil?" Princess Celestia: "Dramon." Mane 6: (gasps) Princess Celestia: "It was many years ago..." (Flashback) Princess Celestia: "...all have rise by evil called, "Demonies", half pony, half demon. They attacked the most deadly creatures in Equestria. Who could it be?..." Demony #1: "Run!" Princess Celestia: "...dragons." Demony #2: "Attack!" Demonies: (battle cry) Princess Celestia: "They can destroy and steal everything." Demony #3: "Alright, let's get them!" Demony #4: "I'm on it!" Demony #2: "Fire!" (bolas catches the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback) Princess Celestia: "First, the Monstrous Nightmare. It can light itself on fire." (Monstrous Nightmare fires at the Demonies) Demony #2: "Look out!" Princess Celestia: "Second, the Gronckle. It can eat rocks and makes lava." (Gronckle fires the lava blast at the Demonies) Demony #4: "Whoa!" Princess Celestia: "Third, the Hideous Zippleback. It got two heads. One breathes gas and other lights it." (One of the Hideous Zippleback heads breathes gas) Demony #2: "What is this?" Demony #5: "Run for it!" (One of the Hideous Zippleback heads lights the gas hitting the Demonies) Princess Celestia: "Forth, the Deadly Nadder. It can shoot spines of it's tail." (Deadly Nadder shoots spines of it's tail at the Demonies) Demony #2: "Aah! Help!" Demony #1: "Don't worry! I got it!" (The net catches the Deadly Nadder and the Demony #1 pounces it) Demony #1: "I have you now, devil!" (evil laughing) Princess Celestia: "And finally, the one can blend the night." (The Demonies heard a whistling sound) Princess Celestia: "Could be, the..." Demony #3: "NIGHT FURY!" Demony #4: "GET DOWN!" (The plasma blast fires at the traps) Demony #1: "AAH!" Princess Celestia: "It flies through the night. Nopony can see it." (The Demony #2 uses the arrow and the bow and shoots at the Night Fury, but misses) Demony #2: "I missed!" Demony #4: "Come on! Don't let them escape!" Demony #2: "Okay!" (The Demonies uses the net and catches the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback) Demony #2: "Gotcha!" (The Demonies pounces the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback) Demony #1: "Come on, guys! Let's take them home!" (The Demonies puts the muzzles on all the Deadly Nadders, all the Gronckles, all the Monstrous Nightmares and all the Hideous Zipplebacks and locks them in cages, taking them to the Demon Castle) Princess Celestia: "The Demonies have taken the dragons to the Demon Castle." (Flashback ends) Twilight Sparkle: "And then what happened?" Princess Celestia: "One of the dragons have escaped." Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Pinkie Pie: "Hold on a second. Can you bring me a drink of water, please?" (Fluttershy gave her a glass of water) "Thank you." (Pinkie Pie drinks a glass of water and sputters) WHAT!? Applejack: "Hold on a minute, Princess Celestia. Are you sure one dragon have escaped and the others have been caught? Princess Celestia: "Yes." Twilight Sparkle: "Oh. Well in that case..." (Twilight Sparkle) ♪Do you think it's the good idea?♪ Princess Celestia: "Yes, Twilight." (Twilight Sparkle) ♪I guess it is a mystery♪ Princess Celestia: "I know, Twilight." (Pinkie Pie) ♪Well, that's a really good idea! Sometimes it always to be.♪ Princess Celestia: "Well?" (Applejack) ♪You know it's a good thing we have this.♪ Princess Celestia: "What's that?" (Applejack) ♪These are six gems inside the mountain.♪ Princess Celestia: "Nice." (Rainbow Dash) ♪We found them right over here. So you can't feel the pain.♪ Princess Celestia: "You found them?" (Mane 6) ♪Yes! You'll see. I wonder we found them. You'll see. They're inside the mountain.♪ Princess Celestia: "Do you think you girls found the gems?" Rarity: "Why yes! Because..." (Rarity) ♪We are having a celebration. To have a party.♪ (Fluttershy) ♪i know it's a good thing it was really fun. But don't get a little tarty.♪ (Mane 6) ♪So? You'll see. I wonder we found them. You'll see. They're inside the mountain. You'll see. I wonder we found them. You'll see. They're inside the mountain.♪ Princess Celestia: "Wow. You found the gems? That's really nice how you found these." Twilight Sparkle: "Thanks!" (Mane 6 cheering) Pinkie Pie: "You're the best!" (At night in Fluttershy's Cottage) Fluttershy: "Well, my animal friends, me and my friends have found the gems." (Animals chattering) (Fluttershy heard a blast. Angel was talking to her.) Fluttershy: "Huh? Angel? What is it?" (Fluttershy opens the window) Fluttershy: "W-Where did you find? Wha--" (Fluttershy looked up at the shadow, who was flying. The shadow faintly roaring and the it shoots with a plasma blast Fluttershy startled) Fluttershy: (gasps) (The shadow flies into the Dragon Island) Fluttershy: "Whoa." (At daytime at Equestria, the Mane 5 were walking in, Fluttershy ran pass by them) Fluttershy: "Girls! Girls!" Twilight Sparkle: "What is it?" Fluttershy: "I saw a shadow! I-it was flying at night!" Pinkie Pie: "WHAT!? You saw a shadow flying at night!?" Fluttershy: "Yes! It was right up there!" (The Mane 6 looked up at the sky, Twilight Sparkle is not amused) Twilight Sparkle: "Really, Fluttershy? There is no shadow in the sky." Fluttershy: "What?" Rainbow Dash: "Well that's why there are no shadows in the sky." Fluttershy: "Oh." Applejack: "Don't worry, sugarcube, we'll find it next time." Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, Flutts, next time." Fluttershy: (sighs) (At Twilight' Libary) Rarity: "How do you know when there was a shadow at night?" Twilight Sparkle: "According to this book, shadows can blend the night. They are unable to get caught." Pinkie Pie: "It's true! It's was like, the shadow can blend the night! Do you think that is?" Twilight Sparkle: "Princess Celestia told me they were dragons." Applejack: "Whoa, nelly! Talk about this deadly creature!" Rainbow Dash: "I knew Princess Celestia was right! Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle: "Fluttershy?" Applejack: "Fluttershy? Where are you?" Pinkie Pie: (screams) "She's gone!" Rarity: (gasps) "Oh no! The shadow ate her!" Twilight Sparkle: "Or it took her!" Rainbow Dash: "Poor Fluttershy! She's really gone!" (The Mane 5 were looking for Fluttershy) (At Forest, Fluttershy was looking for the shadow, who flew into the night) (rusting) Fluttershy: (gasps) "Who's there?" (The grass is rusting) Fluttershy: (whimpering) (Fluttershy covers herself with her wings and the rabbit pops out the grass She looked at it) Fluttershy: "Hi, there. How did you get in here?" (The rabbit tilts it head and hops away) Fluttershy: "Whew. Well, that was--" (gasps) Night Fury: (roars) Fluttershy; (screams) (Fluttershy ran away and the Night Fury is chasing her) Fluttershy: "No! Please! Get away from me! Stop!" (Fluttershy keeps running away from the Night Fury and the Night Fury flies up at her) Fluttershy: (gasps) "You're flying!? I hope Night Furies can fly!" (The Night Fury dives down at Fluttershy and caught her) Fluttershy: (screams) "Hey! What's going on!?" (screams) "Help! Somepony help me!" (screams) (Fluttershy tries to get off the Night Fury's legs) (At Dragon Island) Fluttershy: "Hey! Put me down! Let go! Help!" (The Night Fury looked at her and drops her down to the Dragon Island and the Night Fury landed it) Fluttershy: "Hey! Oof! What's the big idea!? Ow!" (gasps) (Fluttershy snaps her head, scared and looked at the Night Fury, who caught her) Fluttershy: (screams) (Fluttershy ran away but the Night Fury pounces her on the boulder) Fluttershy: (whimpering) Night Fury: (roaring) (The Night Fury looked at Fluttershy, who was whimpering and scared. The Night Fury got off of her. It's small pupil eyes turned to round pupil eyes) Spike: "Hey, what's up?" (Demony captures Spike with a sack bag) Spike: "Aah!" Butterfly Dazzle: "Cannonball!" Butterfly Dazzle: "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" (Dramon throws his sword at the Mane 6) Twilight Sparkle: "Fluttershy, look out!" Fluttershy: "Wha?" (The sword stabs Fluttershy) Fluttershy: (screams) Mane 5: "Fluttershy!" Toothless: (roars) Dramon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pony #1: "NIGHT FURY!" Pony #1: "GET DOWN!" Toothless: (roaring) ♪It's still a mystery to me That the hands of God could be so small How tiny fingers reaching in the night Were the very hands that measured the sky Hallelujah, hallelujah Heaven's love reaching down to save the world Hallelujah, hallelujah, son of God, servant King Here with us, You're here with us It's still a mystery to me How His infant eyes have seen the dawn of time How His ears have heard an angel's symphony But still Mary had to rock her Savior to sleep Hallelujah, hallelujah Heaven's love reaching down to save the world Hallelujah, hallelujah, son of God, servant King Here with us, You're here with us You're here with us Jesus, the Christ, born in Bethlehem A baby born to save, to save the souls of man Hallelujah, hallelujah Heaven's love reaching down to save the world Hallelujah, hallelujah, son of God, servant King Here with us Hallelujah, hallelujah Heaven's love reaching down to save the world Hallelujah, hallelujah, son of God, servant King Here with us, You're here with us You're here with us♪ DIRECTOR JAYSON THIESSEN PRODUCER BRIAN GOLDNER PRODUCER STEPHEN DAVIS PRODUCERS MARCIA GWENDOLYN JONES HAVEN ALEXANDER EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS JOSH FLEDMAN MEGAN McCARTHY EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS KIRSTEN NEWLANDS SARAH WALL CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS MICHAEL VOGEL EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS MEGAN McCARTHY JOE BALLARINI SCREENPLAY BY MEGAN McCARTHY RITA HSIAO MICHAEL VOGEL SCORE BY DANIEL INGRAM ART DIRECTOR REBECCA DART DIRECTOR of PHOTOGRAPHY ANTHONY DI NINNO EDITOR BRADEN OBERSON HEAD of STORY DORON MEIR ANIMATOR DIRECTOR MEGAN McCARTHY ASSISTANT ANIMATOR DIRECTOR JOE HUMPHREY FX DESIGN MICHEL GAGNE FX SUPERVISION TOBIAS ANKER TECHINAL DIRECTORS CAST MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE (OFFICIAL MOVIE SOUNDTRACK) AVALIABLE ON RCA RECORDS WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF CANADIAN FILM OR VIDEO PRODUCTION SERVICES TAX CREDIT PROVINCES PF BRITISH COLUMBIA PRODUCTION SERVICES TAX CREDIT MY LITTLE PONY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE TRADEMARKS OF HASBRO AND ARE USED WITH PERMISSION. @2023 HASBRO. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. COPYRIGHT @2023 MY LITTLE PONY PRODUCTIONS LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ABBY! Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Non-Fanon